Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor and a method for manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. Semiconductor devices with excellent characteristics have been increasingly demanded by the electronic industry. For example, desired characteristics include high-reliability, high-speed, and multi-functional semiconductor devices. To satisfy these demands, semiconductor devices have required higher levels of integration necessitating more complicated device structures.